Scent of Winter
by aelinworks
Summary: There are many secrets buried in the small town of Forks. When Maren Jones receives a message from her estranged father, she must do whatever it takes to guard her family's clandestine operations while also protecting the Quileute boy she loves.
1. chapter 01

Marks Dakota boots stomped through the ice as she made her way back home. Raging thoughts popped one after the other like insistent comic book speech bubbles.

"Maren, get back here!"

The brunette growled out curses under her breath, hands balling in tight fists. Another set of footsteps made her scamper away, but russet arms tangled her in a firm hold. "Don't touch me, you brute!"

"Maren," it was a deep voice that had often put her to bed when she was younger. "Hear what I have to say first."

"Is that an order?" The question came out as a snarl, but she stopped struggling.

As soon as he let go of her, she whirled to face him, almost falling on her ass. Sam was looking down at her, a mix of worry and sadness scrawled all over his features.

"I'm sorry." He said, too softly.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Sam bowed his head, shoulders caving in defeat.

"I have one question for you," when his eyes met hers, she continued. "How dare you?"

Shame rippled off him in waves, but she turned on her heel and resumed her hasty pace.

He called out to her. "Maren, you can't walk all the way home. Let me take you."

"Watch me, pinhead." The words were accompanied by a vulgar gesture.

When he didn't reply, she took a risk and glanced behind her. He was already gone.

...

The brunette turned the key, pushing the door before the lock finished clicking. She was freezing and wanted nothing more than to sink in her bathtub.

Slipping off her winter gear, Maren called out to her guardian. There was a muffled crash followed by hurried steps before Jilliana popped her head over the top stair railing. "You're home early."

"Um," the girl furrowed her brows. "Obviously."

"What happened?"

"Does something need to happen for me to be here?"

Jilliana huffed a breathy laugh, descending the carpeted stairs. "Usually, at this hour, I would find you following that poor Quileute boy's behind."

Maren crossed her arms over her chest, chewing on her lip. "I don't _follow_ anyone."

"Everything alright with Paul and you?"

"I wasn't with Paul."

Jilliana blinked in surprise. "Uley, then. Sam Uley?"

The cursed woman could see right through the young girl. "I don't want to talk about it."

"He practically raised you."

"He's not my father." Maren snapped, pushing past her guardian and storming up to her bedroom. A heartfelt slam of the door, she didn't bother locking it.

Arrogant, bizarre, discouraging. Sam Uley was many things, but a lying piece of filth was not something she would've used to describe him. Not before this. It was treachery of the highest in her book.

"Oh, Leah." Now she understood why the young Quileute woman was behaving like a wounded animal. Her heart had been shattered by the person she trusted the most.

Maren went to the bathroom that connected to her chambers, drawing a bubbly bath. Stripping her clothes, she dipped into the tub and closed her eyes, pondering about what she had learned.

Leah Clearwater and Sam Uley were a pair that stuck together. Like any other healthy couple, they respected each other's privacy and valued what their lover had to divulge. Being around them was to see a fairytale come true.

But three years into their relationship, things went downhill pretty damn fast. Sam vanished for two weeks and once he cropped up again, avoided Leah like the plague. Maren didn't understand what happened, but she wasn't Leah's number one fan, so she stuck by Sam's side.

Then came the stunning Emily Young into play, Leah's cousin. They shared a strong love as sisters do, but once Sam met the new kid on the block, his attachment for her was a surprising reality. Emily rejected him repeatedly in respect to her cousin, but the man wouldn't give up.

It was after Emily got mauled by a bear that Sam convinced her that his feelings were sincere. The scarred woman seemed to accept this and began dating him.

This was what angered Maren. Sam broke up with Leah for her cousin. Emily even had the audacity to abandon her morals for him. It was Emily's betrayal that Maren would not accept, and she wasn't about to listen to Sam's justifications.

Knocks upon the door startled her. "Maren, you have a visitor." It was Jilliana's voice, laced with slight tension.

"I'll be out in a moment."

...

A clean-cut gentleman stood on the foyer, patiently waiting with critical eyes as Maren approached him. Her steps were careful, that of a nervous mouse sniffing in suspicion before scurrying for the cheese.

Of course, Logan Michaels was the trickster cat standing behind the trap. "Good evening, Miss."

"Good evening, Logan." She tried for a smile, knowing full well he wouldn't fall for her pleasantries. "Care to join me for supper?"

Logan chuckled to himself, extending his hand to offer an envelope. Once her hand enclosed the rough paper, he bowed his head. "Greetings from your father."

Maren froze. This was worse than she expected. Before she could utter a word, her father's butler turned swiftly and showed himself out the door, no doubt grinning from ear to ear.

"Loathsome man." Jilliana clicked her tongue, rushing to clean where his footsteps had practically burned an invisible mark with his evil presence.

Maren went upstairs, sitting in her bed. She stared at the envelope for long minutes before she ripped it open, the contents falling on her lap. It was an army of photographs.

Her heart skipped a beat as she examined the first snapshot. A pained gasp flew from her lips as she saw who it was. They weren't close, but he was a good friend.

Trembling fingers traced Embry Call's face, scratched with an angry red cross.


	2. chapter 02

_Chubby hands clutched the steering wheel, jerking it sideways with excitement only a child could bear.__Maren was sitting comfortably on Sam's lap, his howling laugh making the corners of her mouth tug upwards in an involuntary smile._

The blue sedan came to a stop near the small house, the wood streaked in faded red. Maren squinted her eyes, trying to see past the veil of frozen water that gushed down from the heavens.

With a dispirited sigh, she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head, opening the door and stepping out, cursing at the cold. Slamming the door shut, she ran around the side of the house, almost slipping at the treacherous mud.

"Maren?" Jacob's voice rang through the air and she soon found herself getting dragged under a roof and into the warm comfort of his arms. "You're chilled to the bone." His hands went up and down her back, making her shiver and sigh, despite her efforts not to.

"You don't say," was her clattered response.

Jacob snorted, leading her to the well-worn couch and wrapping her in a wool blanket. "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly." She took her time to study him. "You look cheerful."

Jacob turned his head away, color blossoming his prominent cheekbones. "I'm always like that."

Maren was about to call him out on his blatant lie, but two dark figures rushed into the cover of Jacob's garage. They shrugged off their jackets, one of them cutting off his snickering laugh once his eyes settled on her.

"Didn't know you were having company, Jake. Are we interrupting something?"

Jacob groaned. "Shut up, Quil. Don't start."

Maren straightened her back, wrapping the quilt even tighter around her shoulders. A deep blush spread from her face to her neck, eyes downcast as she refused to look at the boy with shoulder-length black hair that remained silent. "Hi, Quil."

The corners of the shaggy haired boy's lips quirked upwards. "Hey there, Delilah."

She struggled to find good enough words to say, but all that came out was a pathetic jumble of _how do you do _and _long time no see._

Embry had not moved from his spot until Jacob addressed him. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other in a nervous habit.

"Can you hand me the flat-head screwdriver behind you?" Jacob repeated, suspicion clouding his eyes as he glanced between his best friends.

"Yeah, sure." Embry mumbled, snatching the tool from the grimy worktable and tossing it to the long-haired boy. He seemed to be trying his best to ignore the girl's presence.

"Everything alright?" Jacob looked at Maren, his stare sharp.

_A shriek of utmost glee blasted from the little girl's mouth as she ran away from the three little boys that chased her down._

_Embry was the first to catch her, his miniature limbs encircling her tiny waist. She gasped before the other two boys collided with her. _

"Yes," she breathed, blinking the memories away. "I have to go, though. Some special ceremony Jilliana refuses to disregard."

"Oh." Jacob frowned, but gave a tiny nod. "Wouldn't want her stomping in here and spit fire because you decided to rebel against her wishes."

The slight joke had her smiling before she hugged him briefly and stood, letting the quilt fall off her shoulders. "It was good seeing you." Maren waved goodbye to Quil, her eyes meeting Embry's for the first time in months.

At that moment, she forgot to breathe. The whole world echoed the loud fracturing of her heart, her stomach churning unpleasantly. Undiluted hatred was what she saw reflected in those coffee-colored eyes with golden rays that flashed with silent power.

Becoming light-headed, Maren sprinted away, ignoring the alarmed shouts behind her. Once in the safety of her vehicle, the girl let the tears flow freely, her aching chest twisting so painfully she moaned.

...

"Good Lord!" Jilliana exclaimed, scurrying out of Maren's way as the young girl stormed past her. The guardian followed her, slinging her arm to stop the bedroom door from slamming in her face. "What on earth is the matter, dear?"

Maren curled into a tight ball onto her bed, raucous sobs hiccuping from her. Every time she closed her eyes, a pair of brown eyes assaulted her.

Jilliana perched on the edge of the mattress, one hand resting atop the shaking girl's head, massaging her scalp with nimble fingers.

"I saw him, Ann." Maren croaked, rubbing her face vigorously. "It's been ages since we last spoke and I ruined it all."

The older woman stroked the girl's hair with care. It soothed Maren, her guardian's love giving her the courage to speak.

"He stood there, shunning me in silence. I couldn't take it any longer, that horrid sense of tension suffocated me." She sniffed, the waver in her voice threatening to make her wail again. "And I finally dared to look at him."

Jilliana embraced her, humming lightly.

"I felt like the foulest piece of crap. I hurt him, Ann. I fear he'll never forgive me."

"In the land of the witless, he would be king." Jilliana said, smiling down at the girl. Maren lay her head on top of the woman's lap, playing with the apron's ruffled hem.

"What should I do, Ann?"

"Do you seek forgiveness?" Jilliana didn't know what Maren could possibly have done to feel so guilty, but those questions were better left unsought.

"I do."

"Then collect yourself, Miss Jones. We have work to do."


	3. chapter 03

If there was one thing that could distract Maren within the blink of an eye, it was sniffing out the problems her friends had. It was both a blessing and a curse, since it was the root of most arguments. She never did it with bad intentions, but her phrasing wasn't the most sensitive.

"He looks like his expiration date passed a long time ago and he's just standing by sheer stubbornness."

Creases formed between Sabrina Stanley's brows, the tiny blonde girl shaking her head, slight curls slapping her face. "Stop saying that."

"It's the truth." Maren's shoulders rose with indifference. "Besides, he avoids you like the plague. So I'll say it again because you're my friend and I love you. Don't waste your time."

Sabrina covered her ears and closed her eyes, her tongue sticking out. It was a childish gesture, one that swelled Maren's heart with affection, even when she was supposed to be exasperated.

"I don't know what to do with you."

"Do nothing." Sabrina chirped, a teasing smile tugging her lips upward as she leaned forward. "How's Diego?"

Maren flinched, turning her face away to hide her blush. "I wouldn't know, we're not the best of friends."

Sabrina's grin matched the Cheshire Cat's. "Oh?"

"It was _one_ time, Brina. It wasn't even a date. He was being generous and kind."

"Oddly defensive."

"You make it seem like we took vows or something." Maren huffed, staring at her fingernails.

"Well," Sabrina started, a glint in her eyes that usually meant trouble. "It _could _be, one day."

Maren shook her head. "Give up already."

"I'm just saying, if you let people in, you'll find what you're looking for. Pushing people away isn't healthy at all."

"I don't push ordinary people away, Brina. Only the bad ones."

Sabrina hummed, features drawn in a critical stare. "Is he a bad person?" A slight nod to the left, "That boy must've done some serious shit to you if you scratched his eyes out like an angry cat. Care to explain?"

"It's an art project."

"Of course it is."

Silence engulfed the young girls, the strained atmosphere so dense they could sniff it in the air, taste it with their tongues. Sabrina knew that Maren wouldn't back down, not at the moment. So the blonde girl slipped on her shoes and left the room.

Maren looked at the pictures she nailed to the wall, the color in her cheeks draining to a corpse-like hue, heart drumming to an irregular rhythm, jagged breath leaving her mouth in clumps of panic. She choked back a sob, gritting her teeth and digging her nails in her arms. A thin hand upon her shoulder had her cringing away, glossy eyes wide.

"Are you ready?" Jilliana asked, a hint of worry in her otherwise collected tone.

"I'll be out in a moment."

The guardian gave a stiff nod before ambling away.

One last look at the pictures and Maren steeled her heart, willed herself to stop trembling and pressed her hands against her eyes. "I am Maren Jones and I will not yield."

...

The dark waves of First Beach lapped at her frozen toes, the brisk wind stinging her exposed flesh, eliciting a number of goosebumps. Jilliana had left a little more than an hour ago at Maren's own request, but if the girl had known that she would be left hanging, she would never have gotten out of the car.

It was hard not to fall to her knees and cry, the weight upon her was threatening to curve her shoulders. But she had promised herself that she would not cry anymore, plenty tears had been shed in the privacy of her home.

She had to see this coming and accept it, even if she didn't like it one bit, even if the disappointment she felt made her want to give up altogether.

"You asked for me."

Maren straightened her back, the shriek of a seagull drowning out her gasp. His voice came from behind her, closer than she would've liked. "Yes."

He didn't say anything, not like he had to. He was here because she owed him a confession. It was up to her if the words that left her mouth were good enough to make him stay.

The brunette turned to face him, but no level of personal empowerment would prepare her for the blow of his presence. His hair was a black tangle that slapped his cheeks with the help of the bitter wind, the hurt he tried so hard to hide was masked well by the unamused sneer that contorted his face.

It broke her to see him like this, to know that she was the cause for his drastic change. He wasn't the playful boy that she befriended, this boy was only a copy in tangible form. His mind and spirit had been altered, and not in a good way.

Embry waited, stance relaxed to Maren's rigid posture. She licked her lips, forcing her eyes to stare into his own. The script she had written in her head was cast away, unplanned words fluttering into the open space between them. With every confession, she searched his face for any sign, but he remained detached.

"I know I hurt you," she repeated, voice barely above a whisper. "I know what I did was despicable in every sense of the word."

His throat bobbed as he swallowed, eyes searching for any semblance of deceit in her own. She was good with phrases, he knew. She was careful, he had to tread with apprehension.

"I speak no lies," she assured. "I am sorry. From the deepest part of me, Embry, please. Forgive me."

"You're selfish." Embry said finally, voice like gravel. "Every night, since that day, I went to bed and thought about how you told me I mattered. You made me believe for so long that I could actually measure up." A small scoffing laugh, "Of course, those little white lies were bound to form a tight knot. You destroyed my confidence, ㅡand Quil's."

Maren squared her shoulders, refused to close her eyes. She nodded as he spoke, but her silent agreements only fueled his anger.

"I saw you with that guy, your arms around his neck as your lips connected with his. I heard you laugh, murmur things in his ear." Embry's eyes were nearly black as he hissed his accusations. "And once you saw me, you threw your head back and _smiled_."

"I couldn't see you after that. It was Quil who convinced me to pay you a visit, see what you had to say. He trusted you still, even when I told him about your duplicity. But the door to your home was shut in my face. I wasn't allowed near your property, or Chief Swan would be called to arrest me for trespassing."

"Soon after, Quil told me how you shouted at him. You didn't want anything to do with him, ㅡ or me. So, tell me. Why should I forgive you, when you _oh so ardently_ pursued the end of whatever we had?"

There was a lump in her throat that tightened with every passing second. She opened her mouth, tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out. She was guilt-ridden and unable to speak.

A flicker of resentment passed over him like a shadow. Embry turned around, walking away from her, the girl he once thought he knew like the back of his hand, the girl he loved so much that his heart coiled excruciatingly for her. A part of him wanted to reach out and pull her close to him, feel her beating heart in her chest, trace the curve of her jaw with his fingertips, part her mouth with his lips, hear her distant moans… He wanted her.

But she broke his heart and left him to fend for himself. She played with his feelings for her own amusement. The part of him that wanted her to experience pain was much bigger. He wanted to see her on the ground, clutching at her head as the sounds of his own suffering kept her awake. He wanted her to find someone good that would make her double over in laughter and always be there for her. He wanted someone like that for her, only to be snatched away in the most hideous way. He wanted her to feel the same pain she had inflicted.

Maren saw him retreating, her own arm raising in a pathetic attempt to bring him back. "I don't know. Give me a chance." She was on the edge of hysteria, scrambling to formulate thoughts before his figure disappeared beyond the treeline. "Embry, _please_!"

She was alone once more, naked feet buried in stones. Maren fell on her ass, the iced water helping to keep her head clear. The sun had set and Embry had taken her hope with him.


	4. chapter 04

The falling rain concealed her army of tears as she stumbled through the forest like a man possessed. A part of her wondered if Jilliana was looking for her, the guardian's concerned face flashing in her mind. But she kept on walking, focusing on the racing of her heartbeat and the constriction of her throat, wanting nothing more than to lean against the base of a tree and stay there for a while.

A crunch of a twig being snapped in two from behind her made her turn around. Her eyes searched for ㅡwell, she wasn't quite sure for _what_, a raccoon scattering for refuge, an owl swooping down for a snack? But the darkness was too dense for her to see beyond three feet. One step forward, her path was blocked by something that definitely wasn't there a few moments ago.

"Are you lost?"

She took another step backwards, tripping on a root, but his hands flew to her upper arms and steadied her. "Thank you," Maren said softly, expecting the stranger to let go of her arms now that she was stable. But he didn't release her and she lifted her head to stare directly into a pair of ruby eyes.

This was no man.

The edges of the girl's vision was blurred as a cooling sensation spread through her body. A sensual voice echoed in her ears, calming her heart.

A snarl ripped her from the daydream. Maren found herself on the ground, gulping large amounts of air into her lungs. Sharp pain squeezed her abdomen as she coughed.

Low growls and vicious snarls frightened her and she scrambled on her hands and feet behind the base of an ancient tree. Every breath was a burden, her body cramping in anticipation.

What the hell was happening?

A scream rang through the air before suddenly being cut off; silence reigned.

Then she felt a puff of warmth near her face and her heart clenched as she turned, like the victim of a horror movie, towards it.

Towards the mammoth shape shrouded in black fur. Maren felt terror seizing her so firmly that she felt like throwing up, red heat boiled her blood before all sound faded and she melted slowly into oblivion.

...

It took a few blinks for Maren to fully regain her sight. She stared at the faintly familiar ceiling, trying to figure out where she was.

She turned her pounding head slightly to the side at the light filtering in from a tiny window; fresh scenery lay beyond the glass. Footsteps approached and Maren felt her heart squeeze in fear. She wasn't alone.

"There's a lot of explaining to do, angel."

A male that was the epitome of _tall, dark and handsome_ stood before her with a glass of water clutched in his hand. Maren breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her friend.

As soon as she tried to sit up, a wave of nausea slapped her senses, dizziness ruling her vision for a few moments. Paul Lahote was already kneeling beside her, unoccupied hand resting on the small of her back to support her. "Take it easy, Maren."

"What happened?" Her eyes were wide, but he only shook his head as he silently urged her to drink. She frowned at him, but did as she was told, for her throat felt too dry for her comfort.

Once the glass was empty, Paul spoke, "I was hoping you'd know, angel."

"I don't remember," it was a lie and, judging by the look that crossed Paul's face, he knew this. "I justㅡ I'm not sure. It'll sound crazy, you'll think I was high on drugs."

Paul sighed, sitting on the floor. He was unusually silent, his eyes glancing at the front door every so often. "Try me."

Maren looked at him, fingers fidgeting with the hem of herㅡ it _wasn't_ her shirt. The girl kicked the blanket away to see what she was wearing, frowning at the faded pink Looney Tunes shorts and white tank top. "These aren't mine." She stated, raising her eyebrows.

"They're Emily's."

Distaste twisted her usually vacant features, before she folded her arms across her chest. "What happened?"

Paul's jaw clenched in what she presumed was anger. Before he could open his mouth, the front door opened and Sam Uley walked in.

The older man's eyes were focused on the young girl, searching for any sign of physical damage. Other than the shadows under her red rimmed eyes and shallow scrapes over her arms, she didn't seem to be infected by the venom of death.

"Sam?" To her own ears, she sounded like a frightened child, looking up at the man for answers.

He instructed Paul to wait in Billy's truck, a clear sign of dismissal. As the door closed, Sam approached Maren and, to the surprise of both, she threw her arms around his waist, her face burrowed into his stomach. With delicate care, the man wrapped his arms around her.

It had only been a week since they had their fight and in that space Sam had allowed himself to reflect on his mistakes, while Maren struggled against the urge to run to him. He was, after all, the closest she had to a father. No matter how she denied it to Jilliana. It was hard for them both.

Seeing her the previous night, Sam could hardly think clearly.

_A Cold One with its spindly fingers around Maren's neck, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, not struggling at all. She seemed to be in a sort of trance as the pale monster prepared to sink its teeth into her flesh._

_That's when he took action. With a guttural growl, he shoved the vampire away from her, wanting nothing more than to extend the thing's suffering for daring to hurt the child he cared for like his own daughter. His wolf senses were trained on the filth that shrieked under his large paws, claws digging easily into the dead man. A scream tore from it but it ended as soon as it began, with Sam's maw shredding into its neck, effectively beheading it. _

_The forest was strangely quiet; no owls hooted, no insects buzzed. His ears up, he listened closely for any indication of danger. Gasps behind a tree made him relax slightly as he recognized the scent. He advanced towards her, forgetting in the heat of the moment that he was in his wolf form and he was seconds away from exposing himself. _

_Maren's eyes met his. The beating of her heart slowed to a near stop before she slumped into herself. Footsteps rushed into the scene and he turned his head, staring at Paul. With an irritated huff, Sam rushed to the darkness that swallowed him. _

"What were you doing in the forest so late at night?" Sam asked, his eyes staring down at her.

She disentangled herself from him, looking up at his face for a hint. Was he angry? Probably. Was he scared? Why would he be?

"Already scolding me? Maybe I should just go home and ignore you for another week." She grinned, trying to diffuse the tension that was arising.

"Mare," Sam warned, kneeling in front of her. "I'm worried about you."

She grimaced at the dirt under her fingernails before clenching her hands in tight fists, afraid to say what she was thinking. She felt embarrassed, terrified and skeptical all at once.

"I was talking to Embry," she began, refusing to look at him, "I guess I just needed some time alone." Her words wavered and she sniffed, feeling the burn in her eyes. "I don't know where I was going, butㅡ", a deep sigh, "Something stopped me."

Sam waited with bated breath; she didn't continue. "Whaㅡ _who_ stopped you?"

Crimson eyes flashed in her mind and she gripped the edge of the sofa, knuckles white. "I don't know. I just remember flying."

The older man blinked, expecting her to laugh, but she remained stiff as a board, still not looking at him. "Flying?" He repeated, afraid she might've hit her head.

"I was resting on cotton clouds, light as a feather. The glow of the sun warmed my bones, and I heard her voice." Maren suddenly looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mom was singing to me."

"Maren, I don't understand." Was this a 'gifted' vampire that had trapped her in an illusion as it prepared to wring her dry?

_"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me." _

Maren covered her face and Sam hugged her trembling frame.

It was after the girl was calm that Sam pulled her to stand. They made their way to the truck where Paul stared at her with concern. Maren was wedged between the two, arms around her legs as she rested her chin on her knees.

The ride was uneventful and as they pulled into her driveway, Jilliana was standing near the front door with a cup in her hand. She ushered them inside with a promise of fresh tea, none of them aware of the man that surveyed them from a distance.


End file.
